The Internet comprises a vast number of computers and computer networks that are interconnected through communication links. The interconnected computers exchange information using various services, such as electronic mail, Gopher, and the World Wide Web (“WWW”). The WWW service allows a server computer system (i.e., Web server or Web site) to send graphical Web pages of information to a remote client computer system. The remote client computer system can then display the Web pages. Each resource (e.g., computer or Web page) of the WWW is uniquely identifiable by a Uniform Resource Locator (“URL”). To view a specific Web page, a client computer system specifies the URL for the Web page in a request (e.g., a HyperText Transfer Protocol (“HTTP”) request). These follow the familiar format http://www.xxx.com uniquely identifying the particular resource. The request is forwarded to the Web server that supports that Web page to the client computer system. When the client computer system receives that Web page, it typically displays the Web page using a browser. A browser is a special-purpose application program that effects the requesting of Web pages and the displaying of Web pages.
Currently, Web pages are typically defined using HyperText Markup Language (“HTML”). HTML provides a standard set of tags that define how a Web page is to be displayed. When a user indicates to the browser to display a Web page, the browser sends a request to the server computer system to transfer to the client computer system an HTML document that defines the Web page. When the requested HTML document is received by the client computer system, the browser displays the Web page as defined by the HTML document. The HTML document contains various tags that control the displaying of text, graphics, controls, and other features. The HTML document may contain URLs or other Web pages available on that server computer system or other server computer systems.
Generally a Web page's address or URL is made up of the name of the server along with the path to the file or the server. Rather than using a Web hosting service's server name as their URL, most companies and many individuals and other entities prefer a “domain name” of their own choosing. In other words, the Ford Motor Company probably would prefer http://www.ford.com as its URL rather than, say, http://servername.com/˜ford, where “servername” is the name of a Web hosting service whose server The Ford Motor Company uses. For this purpose then a “domain name,” e.g. “ford” can be registered, if available, and the hosting service will use that URL for its customer's Web address.
The process of registering one's own domain name proceeds as follows: Referring to FIG. 1 shown there are the various entities that participate in the registration of a domain name. The communications like those shown here and in other Figures of the drawings are typically communications via the Internet, but could be direct LAN, or WAN connections, telephone land line or cell phone links, communications by RF or optic fibers among others. An individual, company, small business or other entity 20 (hereinafter “customer”) desires to obtain his/her own domain name using one or more of the Internet Corporation for Assigned Names & Numbers (“ICANN”) approved top level domain (“TLD”) name extensions (e.g., .com, .net, .org, .us, .biz, etc.). All domains are organized through a shared, central domain name registration system. There is one domain name registration system, or registry 22 for each of the ICANN-approved TLDs. Each registry 22 is operated and maintained by an ICANN-approved company 20. The entities 20, 24 and 22 in FIG. 1 include, of course, computer installations equipped typically for Internet communication. FIG. 1 assumes that the customer 20 has a server or servers. It may, however, contract with another, a host who provides servers as is conventional. This does not change the relationship of the entities involved here and so is not separately shown.
The process for registering a domain name with a particular registry requires a customer to use an ICANN accredited registrar 24. For example, John Doe wishes to register the following domain name: “johndoe.com”. Initially, John Doe must verify whether the desired domain name is or is not available, by contacting the ICANN-accredited registrar 24. Utilizing a database search engine run by the registrar 24, at 30 in FIG. 2, John Doe can ascertain whether “johndoe.com” has already been registered by another customer by requesting the domain name from the registrar at 32. The registrar determines if the domain name is available at 34. If the desired domain name has not been registered, the registrar so advises the customer, at 35. The customer can proceed with the registration, utilizing the services of any ICANN approved registrar.
Regardless of the registrar used to process the registration, the customer must (together with payment of the registrar's applicable fees), provide certain personal information at 36 in order to complete the registration. That information includes the customer's address and personal contact information including email addresses, phone numbers and mailing addresses of administrative and technical contacts. The registrar stores the customer contact information and domain name in a temporary, working contact table at 38. Thereafter, with the registration request, the registrar transmits, at 40, certain information to the registry regarding both the registrar and the customer, who will, upon completion of the registration process, be identified as the “registrant” of the domain that is now officially registered with the registry. The registry adds, at 42, the domain name, the registrant's name and identification of the registrar to the part 23 of the WHOIS database 27 kept by the registry. The registry confirms registration at 46. The registration process is concluded by the registrar confirming the registration to the customer at 52 and 54.
Upon completion of the registration process at 41, certain identifying information is made publicly available in a database managed by each registrar. This is the registrar's portion 25 of the WHOIS database 27 shown on FIG. 1. For each registered domain name, the registrar's WHOIS database identifies the name of registrar, the registrar's “WHOIS” homepage link, the date the domain name was registered and the domain name's expiration date. The WHOIS database also makes public the registrant's personally identifiable information, specifically the registrant's name and postal address, phone number and email address, the name of administrative and technical contacts, and their respective postal address, voice and fax telephone numbers and email addresses and the name of the servers upon which the registered domain name is located.
The registrar's WHOIS database is accessible by anyone who has Internet access, anywhere and anytime. Although the use to which WHOIS data can be put is limited by ICANN, the registrant's personally identifiable information is required to be readily available to the public, including those who would seek to engage in data mining, SPAMMING, or other potentially undesirable activities. A typical WHOIS record from a registrar is shown in FIG. 10.
For certain domain name registrants, it would be desirable if the personal contact information required to be displayed on the WHOIS database were not available. For example, a celebrity who wishes to participate in activities on the WWW might not want her identity and other information known so as to avoid harassment, stalking, hacking, data mining or simply “prying eyes.” It would be desirable if such persons could anonymously participate in Web-related activities, even having a home page, without their true identity being known, but without violating the rules set down by ICANN. Typically, domain name owners receive email at an email address that contains their domain name ordinarily. For example, xxx@yyy.com is an email address where yyy is the registrant's domain name. Because of the availability of the registrant's email address on the WHOIS record available from the registrar, a member of the public can address email to the registrant. In addition to shielding its domain name registrant from unwanted contact including harassment, stalking, prying, and the like, it could be desirable to keep the domain name registrant's email address confidential. It could further be desirable in many instances for that registrant to have access to the email intended for it without having to publish its email address for all to see. In addition it could be desirable to the anonymous Web participant to respond anonymously to email or to originate email anonymously.
Filtering of email messages to preclude junk email, SPAM, unauthorized bulk email, unauthorized commercial email, pornography, viruses, worms, Trojan horses, and other harmful submissions would often be desirable, as well.